


Beyond The End of Time

by sauciemel



Series: Beyond The End of Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Beyond The End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Jack watched as the Doctor saluted him and then left, he knew by the look in the Doctor’s eyes it would be the last time he saw him in that body. Jack looked to the man beside him.

 

“So Alonso, you going my way?”

 

“How’d you know my name?”

 

“I’m kinda physic” Jack smiled.

 

“Know what am thinking now?”

 

“Yeah.” Jack smiled again, then he stopped an idea had just hit him, the last time the Doctor had regenerated he has healed himself then released the energy into his spare hand. “Alonso I am so sorry but I need to go help a friend.”

 

“Ok”

 

Jack ran from the bar, he pressed a few buttons on his Vortex Manipulator, he was glad he was able to find someone to restore it to full capability. He knew where and when he had to go, he just hoped he was in time.

 

\---

 

Jack stood in the shadows as he watched, Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto and his past self leaving the hub. He had only one shot at this so he had to time it right. They left, he knew they would be a couple of hours. Jack ran across and let himself into the hub.

 

He went straight to a jar bubbling away on a table, he zipped it into his back pack. All he had to do now was find the Doctor.

 

\---

 

The Doctor was stood watching Rose and Jackie, he had gone back to the Powell Estate, he observed from the shadows but then a surge of pain hit him and Rose spoke. 

 

He hid back in the shadows further, they exchanged a few words, then he asked what year it was.

 

“Blimey how much you had?”

 

The Doctor laughed.

 

“January the 1st 2005”

 

“I bet your gonna have a really great year.”

 

She beamed that big smile of hers at him and then headed up to the flat.

 

The Doctor then felt the radiation burning through him, the pain, he needed to get to the TARDIS, he used the wall to steady himself. Then he made his way across the snowy pavement. The pain surging through him now he knew he wasn’t going to make it, he cried out and fell to his knees, then he heard it, the song.

 

He looked up and saw Odd Sigma stood there. “This song is ending, but the story never ends, we will sing for you Doctor, we will sing you to your sleep.”

 

The Doctor looked and then stood up, but the pain was unbearable, he tried to focus on the song of the Ood.

 

\---

 

Jack was frantically looking for the time lord or the TARDIS on his wrist strap, then he found it, in the past he pressed the buttons and vanished.

 

\---

 

The Doctor made himself stand up and walk to the TARDIS, he opened the door and stepped inside.

 

\---

 

Jack appeared on the TARDIS bedside the battered old pilots chair. Then the door opened. He saw the Doctor stagger in.

 

“Doctor?”

 

The Doctor looked and saw Jack. “Jack.” he sank to his knees, he knew he only had moments till he regenerated.

 

“Doctor, I have something” Jack pulled the jar out of the bag and placed it in front of the Doctor. “You can use it again, you don’t have to change.”

 

The Doctor looked at his hand bubbling away in the jar, he had used it once. “Thank you Jack.” the Doctor pushed himself to his feet. “Stand back Jack” 

 

Jack did, then a burst of golden light came from the Doctor, Jack shielded his eyes from it.

 

Then there was a thud, and silence.

 

Jack blinked so his eyes adjusted, then he looked down at the still form of the Doctor. He slowly stepped forward. He knelt next to him.

 

The Doctor lay with his back to Jack, he still had a mop of brown hair, Jack brushed it away and saw the Doctor.

 

The Doctor groaned and then opened his eyes, his head was thumping, he hurt all over. Then he looked down at his hands, then he sat up, ran his hands through his hair. Then he noticed Jack.

 

“Jack, erm did it work?”

 

“Oh Yes!” Jack beamed a huge grin. “I will be one second need to return this.” Jack picked up the hand, it was still glowing, but he had to get it back to the hub so everything that happened because of the hand could happen again.

 

The Doctor pushed himself up on to his feet and walked over to the console, he placed his hands on it and felt the hum in his head.

 

“Now why didn’t I think of that”

 

The hum got louder, as if the TARDIS was laughing at him.

 

Then Jack appeared again. “All sorted.”

 

“Jack, thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it, now what the hell happened?”

 

The Doctor looked at Jack, “Long story” then he told him what had happened.

 

\---

 

**ON A PARALLEL EARTH**

 

Rose and John were stood on the beach looking out to sea. It was a beach that held sad and happy memories for Rose, the first time she had stood her was the day her heart shattered, the day she had told the Doctor she loved him, then before he could tell her he vanished and she broke down. 

 

Then she found her way back to him helped him defeat Davros and the Daleks, but then he had to leave her on this world again. But he left her with a part human part TimeLord version of himself to heal, love and grow old with.

 

It had been a year since the Doctor had left her with John, they had gotten to know each other over that year. Pete had gotten John a small flat and a job at TW. They had grown so close over that year, their relationship blossomed and they had moved into together. They had made a promise to come back to Bad Wolf Bay on their anniversary, so here they were standing hand in hand.

 

Then John felt it, a burning sensation in his heart. He sank to his knees.

 

“John!” Rose was down on her knees beside him.

 

“Rose….” John was clutching at his chest now.

 

Oh god what is it, is he dying. Rose thought, then a golden glow emanated from John.

 

“Oh god, John you cant….” Rose screamed.

 

John closed his eyes, he truly had believed he couldn’t regenerate, but why was it happening. 

 

Rose closed her eyes as the light became to bright, her mind shot back to the day on the TARDIS when she watched her first Doctor the big eared Manc regenerate in front of her, then he had appeared, now it was happening again, The Doctor and John had said it couldn’t happen to John, but now it was and she was scared.

 

Rose had her eyes scrunched shut when the brightness of the light had gone, she couldn’t open her eyes, what if he was dead, changed, how could she deal with him changing again.

 

John opened his eyes, he looked down at himself, he was still him, it wasn’t him who had changed, it was the Doctor, he had regenerated, he had felt it, but he also felt something else, he couldn’t quite figure it out. Then he saw Rose, the tears that had ran down her face, she was on her knees her eyes tight shut. He moved over toward her.

 

“Rose.”

 

Rose felt a hand on her chin and heard John’s voice. “John” she slowly opened her eyes. There shining back at her were the same pair of chocolate brown eyes, the mop of brown hair, the smile, her John. “Oh John, its him isn’t it, the Doctor?” Rose threw her arms around him.

 

“Yes Rose, it’s the Doctor.” he held her tight.

 

\---

 

**BACK ON THE TARDIS**

 

Jack leant back and listened as the Doctor told him what had happened on Earth.

 

“The Master again?”

 

“Yeah, but he came good in the end sort of, but he is gone now, they all are.”

 

“Doctor I am so sorry, I just had to help you. I remembered how you sort of cheated regenerating the last time, so I borrowed you handy spare hand.”

 

“No its ok Jack I’m glad you did, I didn’t want to change.”

 

“Good, cause I kinda like the body your in at the moment.” Jack gave a wink.

 

“Jack Harkness!” Then he let a little smile out, then he wavered and grabbed the console.

 

“Ok rest for you Doctor”

 

The Doctor nodded as his friend helped him to his room.

 

Jack lay the Doctor on his bed, The Doctor took his shoes off then looked at Jack. The man who was a fixed point in time, who had sacrificed his family, lost the man he loved. The Doctor saw all the emotions in Jack’s eyes and he knew how he felt, 

 

“Jack” 

 

Jack turned back to the Doctor. “Yes Doctor?”

 

“You had no choice you know, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help, but it was a fixed point and I couldn’t.”

 

“I understand Doctor.”

 

“They will forgive you, in time.”

 

“I know, but can I forgive myself Doctor? Have you forgiven yourself?”

 

“I cant answer the first part Jack that is down to you, but the second, I have in small ways, I know it was the only way things could end, but I don’t think I can fully forgive myself ever, if I did that I would become something bad. The Doctor closed his eyes and his mind went back to Mars, to Bowie Base One, The Flood, how for a few moments he became a TimeLord Victorious, how he had defied every rule he abided by and changed a fixed point in time, then how he had forced Adelaide into taking her own life so time didn’t change, then the Ood and he knew he had gone to far, that his life was coming to an end, so he had gone and had fun, defied time again. 

 

It had taken him a while to finally go to the Ood’s Sphere, when he did he was too late, things had already been set in motion, The resurrection of The Master, Lucy Saxon sabotaging it, Wilfred needing to find him, then the Vinvocci, Donna, the TimeLords, then he had saw her and he knew he was going back into the TimeWar with them, he understood it and accepted his fate, what he didn’t expect was his old friend to step in and take his place, when time was put back as to how it should be he had found himself on the floor, he had survived, the Master had gone, the four knocks hadn’t happened, he had moved to all fours when Wilfred had delivered the four knocks. 

 

In that second, the Doctor had understood Wilfred was always destined to be the one to end his time in this body, he had ranted and raged against it, he knew he wouldn’t let Wilfred die, so he gave his own life. Then he had gone and seen all his new family. Then Jack had stepped in. The Doctor opened his eyes.

 

Jack looked at him and they both nodded. Jack turned and left.

 

\---

 

**ON OUR EARTH**

 

Rhys was sat on a chair in the corridor, they had rushed Gwen in for a C Section. He sat there willing them both to be alright. Then he heard the sound of a baby crying and a nurse came out. 

 

“Congratulations Mr Williams you have a healthy baby boy.” 

 

Rhys’ face lit up. “Is Gwen ok?”

 

“She is fine, if you go to that room there she will join you in a moment, they both will.” then the Nurse left.

 

Rhys moved into the room, then 10 minutes later Gwen was wheeled in holding her son.

 

Gwen looked down at her son.

 

“He looks like you Gwen” Rhys moved in and kissed her on the head then did the same to his son. “So have you decided on a name you like yet?” they had both made a pact if it was a girl Rhys would pick the name, if it was a boy Gwen would.

 

“I think I would like to call him Ian” Gwen looked at Rhys. 

 

Rhys looked at Gwen knew she was thinking about Ianto. “That is a good name. Ian Williams.”

 

“Yeah Ian Williams it is.” Gwen looked down at her son. 

 

“Do you want to try and ring him, see if he picks up?” Rhys spoke holding her mobile to her. 

 

“I don’t know Rhys, he hasn’t contacted us.”

 

“Gwen you know what he went through.” 

 

She nodded and took the phone from him and dialled his number.

 

\---

 

**ON THE TARDIS**

 

Jack was sat on the battered pilots chair when his mobile went off. He picked it up and looked at Gwen’s name flashing. He sat looking at it. And then it stopped.

 

“You cant hide from them forever.” came a voice from behind him

 

Jack almost fell off the chair, he turned to face the Doctor. “How can I go back after what I did Doctor?” 

 

“Jack they want you there don’t you realise that” The Doctor walked towards Jack, he had changed into his blue suit. “Come on I will take you there, I have to go and see a few friends to let them know I haven’t actually changed.” The Doctor went about his routine and the TARDIS went into the Vortex. “How about just after the call ends eh, oh and you can take them with you.” The Doctor gestured towards the door where he had been standing, there was a bunch of balloons and two blue gift bags. 

 

“She had a boy?”

 

“She did and they are from both of us Jack. Just go rebuild the bridges with them, they need you just as much as you need them.” then the TARDIS landed with a bump. 

 

Jack hugged the Doctor, “Don’t stay away to long this time Doctor, and if you need to talk I am here always.”

 

The Doctor nodded, then watched as Jack grabbed the things and left, The Doctor then smiled, he had to go and see his family, Martha, Mickey, Wilfred, Sarah Jane, even Sylvia, and Donna, but he wanted Rose to hold him, to make him feel better again like she always did, but he could never have that again, she was happy with his other self, he had to accept that and move on.

 

\---

 

Gwen flipped the phone shut, “Told you, he needs more time Rhys.” Gwen said as she handed the phone back. Then the door flew open and there he stood, with a bunch of balloons in one hand and two bags in the other.

 

“Gwen, Rhys” Jack spoke as he slowly entered the room. 

 

“Jack,” Rhys held his hand out and took the gifts from him. “Thank you, how did you know it was a boy?”

 

“The Doctor, one of those bags is off him.” 

 

Rhys took his son from Gwen.

 

“Jack, why did you run? You should of stayed.”

 

“I know, I needed some time, I never expected to come back here, it took for an old friend to forgive me and almost die to bring me to my senses, so I am here for good, to help rebuild the bridges I burnt.” Jack had tears in his eyes.

 

“I am glad Jack, its not the same without you.” 

 

“So you got a name for the little man yet?”

 

“Ian” 

 

Jack felt the pain in his heart, “Good strong name Gwen,”

 

\---

 

The Doctor had landed the TARDIS and stepped out, he was in a cull-de-sac in Chiswick, it seemed ages since he had been here, he walked up the street, then he stopped across the road from Wilfred’s house. He saw the blue car in the drive and a red one parked on the curb. He watched as the front door opened, 

 

Shaun stepped out first then Donna followed, then Sylvia and Wilfred were stood in the doorway. 

 

The Doctor smiled and played with the string around his neck, it held the small perception filter he had made. He watched as Donna looked so happy.

 

Donna and Shaun walked towards the car, then she stopped, looked straight at the Doctor. 

 

The Doctor froze, had the filter stopped working. A smile spread across her face, then it vanished. The Doctor watched as Donna and Shaun drove away. Then he watched as the door closed. Then he took the perception filter from around his neck and pocketed it and headed across the road, he gently knocked on the door.

 

Wilfred heard the light knock on the door and went to answer it. He opened the door and looked in awe at the man standing there.

 

“Hello Wilfred.” The Doctor smiled.

 

“Doctor, your still… you haven’t changed, well your suit yes.”

 

“Actually I did change, well not my face had a friend help me with that, I just wanted to let you know that, I hope you are all healthy and happy now, but this is the last time I will see you Wilfred.” The Doctor reached out and shook Wilfred’s hand.

 

“Who is at the door Dad?” Sylvia shouted from the kitchen.

 

“The Doctor.”

 

Sylvia came rushing out. “Doctor” then she stopped.

 

“Hello Sylvia, I’m just going”

 

“Doctor, thank you,”

 

“My pleasure, I saw Donna and Shaun leaving, they look happy.”

 

“They are, more so thanks to your wedding present.”

 

“Well, she deserves happiness after what she did,” The Doctor smiled. “Well I have to go now, just wanted to say goodbye proper this time”

 

“Doctor, just so you know, Donna is pregnant.”

 

“Really, good on her, she will make a good mum.” 

 

“Doctor will you be ok?” 

 

“Course Wilfred, I’m always ok,”

 

“Doctor, answer me this question, you never did the last time, Who was that women, she was dressed in White when she came to me, then she was stood behind that TimeLord?”

 

“Ah thought I had gotten away with that one, she is my Mother Wilfred.” 

 

“Your Mother?”

 

“Yup, she was there as punishment for standing against Rassilon, but it was because she was there I realised what I had to do.”

 

“So they cant come back now?”

 

“No, they aren’t the peace loving race they once were, I have to keep that memory alive for them, so people remember the way they were, only us know what they became.” 

 

“Goodbye Doctor”

 

“Bye Wilfred.” the Doctor turned and left.

 

\---

 

Martha and Mickey watched as the Judoon took the Sontaran away.

 

“Mickey, do you think we will see the new Doctor?”

 

“I don’t know Martha.”

 

“I cant believe he saved us, we were careless.”

 

They both walked towards there silver SUV. “I just wish I could thank him you know?”

 

“I know Martha, I do to.” Mickey pulled the key fob out.

 

The Doctor stepped from behind the wall. “You don’t need to thank me.”

 

Martha spun on her heels. “Doctor.” she ran over and hugged him.

 

“Martha Smith.” he hugged her back

 

“I thought you had changed” 

 

“I fully expected to, but Jack intervened in that.”

 

“Good old Jack, how is he?”

 

“Healing,” 

 

“Boss.” Mickey shook the Doctor’s hand.

 

“Mickey, so you two eh, how long you been married?”

 

“Little over 4 months now.” 

 

“Well its late but congratulations.”

 

“Well we would of sent and invite but didn’t know where to send it.”

 

The Doctor smiled, “Anyway, just a passing visit, got one more friend I need to see.”

 

“Doctor, she will be happy you know, with him.”

 

“I know Mickey, its just, times like these is when I miss her the most.” The Doctor hugged Martha and shook Mickey’s hand, then he waved and left. 

 

The TARDIS was just round the corner. He closed the door, he threw his coat over the rail. “Ok old girl, next stop Bannerman Road.”

 

\---

 

Sarah Jane was sat in her back garden, she had watered the flowers and was sat drinking home made lemonade. Luke was at school. She let her mind wander to the Doctor, when she had last seen him in his fourth body when he had been called back to Gallifrey, then to the fateful meeting at the school, then the Daleks and Davros again, then when he had saved her from one of the Tricksters plot to the day he had saved Luke, the day she knew he had regenerated again, she had liked that version of him, young, sharp, full of energy, but still the same man she had loved all those years ago, he had come to say goodbye that time. She knew she would never see that version of him again, maybe she would never see him again.

 

The Doctor stood looking at Sarah. “Penny for them?”

 

Sarah opened her eyes, she couldn’t believe them “No, you changed.”

 

“No Sarah I didn’t, I healed but stayed the same, thanks to a little help.” 

 

Sarah then jumped up, dropped her glass and hugged him.

 

They both sat down and the Doctor told her all about what had happened, then she told him how she had Mr Smith put around it was Wi-Fi gone mad.

 

“So what now?”

 

“Oh you know same old same old, back to the TARDIS, travel.”

 

“On your own?”

 

“Well not for to long I hope, giving myself earache at the moment talking to myself.”

 

“I can imagine.” 

 

“Oi, am not that bad.” he grinned.

 

“You can talk a lot sometimes, just promise me Doctor. don’t stay away to long, remember the family you have here, and keep adding to it but still visit.”

 

“I promise Sarah, I wont lose this family.” The Doctor hugged Sarah 

 

Then he left and headed for the TARDIS, he stepped inside. 

 

Then he saw a light flashing on the console. He looked at it, grinned and sent the TARDIS into the vortex to go and help.

 

**To Be Continued in THE LORD, THE LADY AND THE LOST CHILD**

 


End file.
